The Ruler Of Egypt
by TheAssassinRenevaron
Summary: Yugi Moto seems to be a normal, Freshman boy...but one with a dark past. He doesn't know how to tell his friends about what happened, why his parents are never around and why he lives with his Grandfather.
1. Remembering

The youngest son of the Moto family sat on the living room floor, counting as his older brother ran to hide.

His parents watched the two boys play the game of Hide and Seek Tag, warm smiles on their faces.

Neither one of them could have been any happier.

" Yugi! " Their eldest son called out to his brother. " You'll never find me here! "

Yugi chuckled but continued counting.

Yugi peeked through his hands to look at his parents, his parents would always give him hints as to where his older brother was hiding. He frowned, they weren't paying attention!

Well, it looks like I'm going to have to find him on my own this time.

" Ready or not, here I come! " Yugi called to his older brother.

He looked over at his parents once more, awaiting their hints.

His father smiled at Yugi and winked, gesturing towards the kitchen with his head.

" He's that direction. " He mouthed.

Yugi's eyes brightened and he nodded, running off to find his brother making sure to open and close doors and cabinets to make it sound like he was looking for his brother even though he thought he knew exactly where he was. Why else would a shoelace be seen dangling, caught in between the cabinet door underneath the sink?

Yugi saw his parents hugging and kissing one another from the corner of his eye. He pretended to choke himself in disgust. He hated when they did mushy stuff like that.

They saw this and laughed.

Yugi smiled, loving the sound of their happiness.

He spotted the gold necklace that his father always wore around his neck shine in the light of the fire they had lit in their fireplace and wondered why he chose to wear it all the time, it looked extremely heavy to young Yugi.

He shrugged and returned his focus to the game he was playing with his older brother. He threw open the sink doors to see his brother cowering in the back, holding his breath to try and keep his brother from finding him.

His brother's eyes widened.

" How'd you find me? " He asked, then he remembered that they were playing Hide and Seek Tag and shot out from underneath the sink.

" Come on Yugi! Now you have to catch me! " His brother cried.

Yugi chased him around the house for a while before his brother decided to run around outside for more room.

Yugi ran out after him, laughing.

His brother ran, laughing too.

Yugi finally managed to catch up to him when his brother stopped to catch his breath.

Yugi put his hand on his brother's arm.

" You're it now. " He grinned. He started to take off at a run for his brother to try and catch him but his brother didn't move.

He frowned, what was his big brother staring at? Why wasn't he playing Hide and Seek Tag anymore?

Suddenly his brother pivoted on his feet to face his brother, fear in his eyes.

That's when Yugi saw the smoke and the red-orange flames through the windows of their house.

His eyes widened, he was old enough to know what that meant. The house was on fire. His parents were inside.

His brother looked around franticly. Suddenly he grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him over to their mother's gardening shed, where he hid Yugi underneath their old table that had broken years ago.

" Yugi, listen to me. You need to stay here, where it's safe. I'm going to go help Mom and Dad. Don't cry Yug'…it's going to be okay. " His brother flashed him a grin and patted him on the shoulder.

His brother ran out the door before Yugi could even speak.

Yugi waited for what felt like eternity, alone and scared. He wanted his brother and parents.

He wanted to cry, to run out of the shed to see what was going on, to see his family but he reminded himself that his brother had told him to stay where he was.

He wasn't going to disobey his brother.

" Marik! I should have known…" Came is father's voice from outside the shed.

Marik? Who was that?

He heard someone chuckle darkly.

" You remembered. You should already know why I'm here and … what I want from you, Moto. "

" You're not getting the Millennium Ring, Marik. "

" I didn't expect you to just hand it over…that's why I'm going to duel you for it. "

" Duel me? Fine. Let us end this, once and for all. "

" I knew you wouldn't refuse, Moto. There is only one exception. "

" What would that be? "

" The loser gets sent to the Shadow Realm. "

" John – " Yugi heard his mother sob.

" Hush, love…I won't let him beat me…" Yugi's father hushed her gently.

" But – "

" It's going to be alright…trust me. "

" So? What's the answer? " The man named Marik, asked impatiently.

" I'll duel you. Prepare to be sent to the Shadow Realm Marik! "

Marik chuckled darkly.

" I don't think so. "

Yugi found a crack between the wood planks in the greenhouse and peered out with fearful eyes.

" Dad -! " Exclaimed Yugi's brother, taking a step foreword and reaching for his father.

But before he could reach them, their dad and the man called Marik disappeared from sight, surrounded by a purple smoke.

Yugi gasped quietly.

Where had they gone?

It seemed like hours since Yugi watched his father and the mysterious man disappeared in a cloud of purple.

His mother and brother were whispering to one another, Yugi only caught a couple words though.

" Where's your brother? " His mother asked Yugi's older brother.

" Safe…don't worry. He's in the greenhouse. " His brother whispered back.

Yugi shivered in the greenhouse from the cold air flowing in. He wished this never happened.

He wanted to run out to his mom and brother, for them to tell him everything would be all right.

But something told him not to move, to stay there and wait until his dad came back.

He had nearly fallen asleep against the table, his eyes still glued to the slit in the wood, his only connection to the world outside the greenhouse, when he heard his mother and older brother gasp.

He jolted awake and peered out the slot, trying to see what was going on.

Unfortunately his visibility was limited, so he couldn't see everything but what he saw chilled him to the bone.

The smoke went away, and in its place stood Marik and his father. A dragon stood on the playing field, his father's Blue Eyes White Dragon, Yugi recalled, and a large blue monster playing on Marik's side of the duel field.

Duel Monsters…that's what they were talking about.

Yugi remembered when he played Duel Monsters with his brother this last summer. But he had never seen anything like this.

" Obelisk The Tormentor! Exterminate! " Marik screamed.

Obelisk roared a challenge and opened its mouth, a gold ball of fire appearing in its mouth.

It aimed at his father's Blue Eyes and released the ball of fire towards it.

" No! " Yugi, his mother, brother and his father screamed, all of them knowing that this duel was over and his father would loose much more than just a duel…he'd loose his life.

The fire hit the Blue Eyes with extreme force. Blue Eyes screeched before being shattered into tiny pieces.

Yugi watched his father's life points descend rapidly until it hit 0.

" No…" He sobbed, feeling the tears run down his young cheeks.

His father screamed and he collapsed to the ground.

Yugi's mother and brother cried out and ran to his side.

" You monster…" His mother sobbed, glaring at Marik in contempt.

Marik laughed insanely.

" Do you want to join him in the Shadow Realm? " He cackled, pointing an object that looked a lot like the Millennium Ring his father wore around his neck all the time, at his mother and brother.

" Why don't you introduce yourselves to the Millennium Rod? " Marik laughed.

The rod shone brightly and his mother and brother didn't even have the time to cry out when they collapsed next to Yugi's dad.

Yugi wanted to cry, run to his family, but knew he shouldn't because then Marik would kill him too.

He didn't move a muscle, hardly dared to breath, as he watched Marik kneel down next to his father and rip the Millennium Ring from his neck.

Marik held the Ring up in the air in triumph, laughing.

Yugi sobbed quietly, cowering in the corner of the greenhouse, mourning the deaths of his parents. '

" Hey, Yug'! Wake up man! It's your move! " Cried an impatient Joey Wheeler.

Yugi started in shock, snapping out of his horrible memory.

He noticed that all his friends were staring at him in concern.

" Are you alright Yugi? You look a little pale…" Tea asked.

" Y-yeah I…I'm fine…sorry to worry you guys. I was just thinking about something. "

" Thinking about how you're going to loose? " Joey smirked, mentioning their game of duel monsters.

Yugi smiled.

" No, trying to think of a cool way to beat you! " He grinned, placing the Dark Magician on the field in attack mode.

Joey paled as the Dark Magician wiped out his baby dragon.

" Aw man! "


	2. Walking Home

**A/N: PHEW! Finally got this updated DX Sorry for the long wait guys...I appreciate all the support :D Really I do! Thank you all so much! The reason I took so long to update is, well there are two reasons actually...one, I have NO time whatsoever to do anything anymore T.T and the other is because, I have no idea where this story is supposed to be going...I didn't think of a plot or anything...I just came up with the first chapter, randomly day-dreaming...so, any help would be appreciated. If you have an idea on what you want to see happen or what you think would make a good plot, please review :D I'm open to ANY suggestions! Thank you all so much! Now to the story! Oh! And...if you see any spelling errors or anything, I apologize in advance! It's normally really late at night when I right this stuff...**

* * *

School ended quickly that day, quicker than Yugi had hoped.

School was about the only thing that kept his mind occupied and away from his past.

He was currently on his way to his Grandfather's shop, where he went every day after school, and where he stayed until the shop was closed and the two of them walked home together.

Yugi kicked a rock, watching sadly as it bounced down the street and out of reach of another kick.

He looked up and over at the horizon, when orange sunlight beamed into his eyes.

He smiled at the beautiful sight before him.

The sky was clear and orange, due to it being sunset. The sun was slightly below the trees, making them look orange from the front along with the grassy ground below them. The sunlight reflected off the water in the small pond at the park he was walking by.

Deciding that he had enough time to sit down and watch the sunset for a while, he walked over to a picnic table and sat down, slipping out of his backpack and laying it down on the top of the table.

He sighed and watched as a pair of ducks and their babies swam around the lake.

Watching the ducks, he remembered the day he arrived here to live with his Grandfather.

' He met his Grandpa at the docks where the boat he had arrived on, would stop. Normally, he would have been excited to see his Grandpa and to be on a boat, but it was different this time. There was nothing to be happy about. He had just watched his family get murdered in front of his eyes.

Since he was too young to ride the boat by himself, their neighbor and Yugi's former babysitter, Riya, accompanied him. She wouldn't stop hugging him, telling her she was sorry, asking him if he needed anything, if he wanted to talk about it, and making sure he was comfortable.

Now as the boat pulled in and anchored, the two of them got off, Riya carrying both her and Yugi's suitcases.

It hadn't been long till they found Yugi's Grandpa.

He was waiting inside the terminal, looking much older that Yugi ever remembered him being.

" Mr. Moto! " Riya called to him, waving frantically.

Grandpa looked up and smiled sadly, rising from his seat and coming over to them. He knelt down and brought Yugi into a hug, patting his back and whispering encouraging words as the young boy sobbed into the familiar shoulder.

" Thank you Riya…if you could just load the bags into the car...we'll be there in a bit. " Grandpa had said, continuing to rub Yugi's back.

Yugi knew he hadn't sobbed that hard in a while. When his parents and brother had died he hadn't really believed it. Now, it all crashed over him like a wave. He would never see his parents again, never be held in their arms, never again be comforted when he had a nightmare…He would never see his brother again either…never play hide-and-seek with him, never get the promised bike-riding lesson…nothing, he would never see them again. Never see their smiling faces…

When he had no tears left to cry he remained in his grandpa's arms, shaking violently.

" Yugi…let's go home now. I've made you your favorite food…" His grandpa said gently.

" Hamburgers with curly French fries, mashed potatoes and gravy, macaroni and cheese, and pickles? " Yugi asked, naming off all his favorite foods and lifting his head up slowly off his grandpa's shoulder.

Solomon Moto smiled.

" You forgot chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and blue sprinkles. " He winked.

Yugi laughed and it truly felt good to laugh again. '

Yugi smiled slightly, remembering the meal his grandpa had made him. His Grandfather had never been a great cook but had made sure this meal was perfect for his grandson.

And it had been. Yugi still remembered how good it was. His parents had only let him have that combination of, all of it at one meal, on his birthday so it made the day more exciting.

" Yugi! "

Yugi whipped around, startled that his name had been called, to see Tea running towards him, waving and smiling, her bag banging against her legs.

Yugi didn't have to force a smile on his face time, it came naturally. He loved seeing her.

" Hey. " Tea smiled, slowing down to a walk. She slid into the seat next to him.

" What are you doing here this late? Wouldn't your grandpa be worried? " She asked him, concern in her eyes.

Yugi shook his head.

" He knows I come out here sometimes to think…I just have to be home a certain time. "

Tea nodded.

" What's on your mind? "

Yugi flinched.

Should he tell her? He knew he could trust her…but he wasn't sure he wanted to attention…

If he told all his friends what had happened that day, they would all, probably, treat him differently. He was sure he didn't want that. He didn't want anything to change between them.

Yugi shook his head.

" I'm…sorry Tea…I don't think I'm ready to discuss it yet…" Yugi told her in a whisper, looking away.

Tea looked slightly disappointed for a second before nodding.

" I understand. "

Her hands wrapped around his, making Yugi jump slightly in shock and blush furiously.

He looked up at her and noticed she was blushing too.

" Just…if you want to talk…know that I'm always here for you…alright? " She spluttered.

Yugi smiled and nodded.

" Yeah. " He confirmed. Tea would always be the first person he came to, besides his Grandpa. He got along with Joey and Tristan fine, they were best friends, but knowing Joey, he would want to go hunt down Marik and that would get them no where…besides the Shadow Realm.

Tea, after releasing his hand, stood up.

" Can I walk with you to the Game Shop? Joey asked me to pick up a card for him…"

Yugi nodded and stood up too.

The two friends made their way towards the Game Shop, talking and telling funny stories normally involving Joey.

For a while, Yugi felt like a normal kid again. Laughing and having fun, he forgot all about his troubles.

It never felt so good to laugh.


End file.
